1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly to a display device with a transparent conductive layer having atomic contents present in a gradient.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the development trend of user-friendly operation and simplicity, touch display devices with a display panel are becoming more and more widely used in life. Since the user can input signals directly by hands or other objects to access the touch display device, the user's dependence on other input devices (such as a keyboard, a mouse, a remote controller and so on) are thus reduced or even eliminated, thereby greatly facilitating the user's operation.
The touch panel technique may be divided into capacitive and resistive types according to signal generating mechanisms. A capacitive touch panel employs transparent conductive oxides (TCOs) as a material for sensing electrodes, which are arranged on a transparent substrate along the directions of vertical axis and horizontal axis, and capacitance is generated between the adjacent electrodes in the different axial directions. When a conductor (such as a finger or touch pen) approaches the sensing electrode, it changes the capacitance, thereby generating the tough signal. On the other hand, a resistive touch panel comprises two electrode layers, and dot spacers are disposed between the two electrode layers to insulate the two electrode layers. The two electrode layers are electrically connected when a pressure is applied by a touch of an object, thus generating a signal representing the potential difference, which is then transferred to a controller by a circuit to process and calculate the coordinate position of the touch spot.
When the TCOs are used as the material for the sensing electrodes, the metal contents therein are increased to enhance the conductivity of the obtained sensing electrodes. However, the increased metal contents may reduce the adhesion of the sensing electrodes to other unit therebelow, resulting poor film forming ability. In this case, the formed transparent conductive layer may be easily stripped, resulting in the conductivity thereof decreased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a transparent conductive film having atomic contents (especially, the metal atomic content) having gradient distribution to achieve the purpose of high adhesion and conductivity.